lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Hansoexposed.com
Hansoexposed.com a été présenté le 22 juillet 2006 par Rachel Blake au Comic-Con à San Diego. Ce site fait partie de L'Expérience Lost (cliquer ici pour voir la vidéo). Ce site vidéo va permettre de décoder la vidéo, en convertissant les codes des glyphs et en offrant une piste de montage pour remettre dans l'ordre les vidéos découvertes. C'est la troisième étape qui suit le piratage du site thehansofoundation.org et des blogs vidéos de Rachel. Hansoexposed.com is hosted on the same server as the other in-game sites (including thehansofoundation.org, djdan.am, and letyourcompassguideyou.com). Instructions for use Adapted from The Lost Experience Clues Blog: Go to hansoexposed.com. Be sure you read the "INSTRUCTIONS" before moving on. Click "REGISTER" at the bottom and enter all the information they ask you for. You will be sent a confirmation email from Rachel Blake. Next you can "LOGIN" using your new LOGIN & PASSWORD that you created. Every user has their own account for collecting, organizing, and sharing video "fragments". It appears there will be 70 clips/fragments in total, grouped in chunks. The first chunk, released on July 22, was 7 fragments long. Fragments have been released slowly over the following weeks. "Fragment codes" (of letters and/or numbers) can be hidden everywhere - although Rachel initially suggested they would all appear online, some have been posted in real life locales. She also suggested they would always accompanied by glyph symbols, but some codes have been released via audio and not included glyphs - it is unclear whether the images of the glyphs matter for the game. When a code is found, players enter them on the site - the first person to enter a code gets "credit" on the site, which includes a Leader Board of users entering new codes. Codes do not seem to be case-sensitive. Users have discovered that it is possible to see how many fragments have been released, and whether or not they have been found, by examining HansoExposed.com's XML File, which also contains the information for the leaderboard and recently saved sequences. Codes :For a gallery of the images, see Gallery of Glyph Images. :For a list of video clips in potential order, see the Sri Lanka Video page. :For a list of the codes alphabetized (without descriptions) see Hansoexposed code list. As of August 28, there are 55 fragments released and 54 have been found. Glyph codes link to information about the video fragment the code unlocks on the Sri Lanka Video page''. Discovery dates link to information about The Lost Experience clues for that day. 1-10 11-20 21-30 31-40 41-50 51-60 61-70 Video Fragment Order Need help on arranging yours? Go to Sri Lanka Video *[http://www.hansoexposed.com/player/37a64f9e580d4f88c82ddea872b2d1af Video of the 54 first fragments] discovered (in potential order) Detailed Description of Hansoexposed.com Opening Screen - Hanso Exposed, Sequence Edit ' ''New to all this - Takes you to stophanso.rachelblake.com Instructions - Explains glyphs Register • Enter information and Accept • Reload site • Receive e-mail from Rachel Login • Enter e-mail address and password from registration '''Welcome screen • Shows User Statistics - Number of fragments found by you - Number of fragments released - Leaderboard - Total HansoExposed users • Screen appears to only come back up by reloading and re-logging in. Confirmation E-mail RACHEL HERE. YOU'VE STEPPED UP... YOU'RE NOT GONNA LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT. SO HERE'S THE DEAL. THE SRI-LANKA VIDEO, IT'S THE POISON AND THE CURE. IT'LL BURN A HOLE RIGHT THROUGH THE HEART OF THE FOUNDATION. BUT I'M NOT GONNA LIE. WE'VE GOT A REAL FIGHT ON OUR HANDS. THE HANSO SQUAD WILL TRACK ME IF I UPLOAD IT ALL AT ONCE OR TO ONE PLACE. I CAN'T TRUST THE MAINSTREAM MEDIA - CAN'T TRUST THE HANSO FOUNDATION DOESN'T HAVE ITS HOOKS IN EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM. SO I'M HIDING IT - EVERYWHERE ON THE WEB. LOGIN WITH: (your username) PASSWORD IS: (your password) CLUES WILL FIND THEIR WAY TO A TRUSTED FEW. HELP EACH OTHER... FIND THE FRAGMENTS. PUT THEM TOGETHER. DISCOVER THE TRUTH. Arrange Screen Storage • Top of page holds clips that haven't been placed on timeline • Seven storage containers 01/02/... with 10 slots each Timeline • 70 slots • Controller scrolls timeline faster or slower depending on distance from center • Click and drag clips from Storage to Timeline • Cautions - It acts weird if you accidentally drop one on top of another. - You can also lose the clips if you accidentally drop them off the timeline. - Reloading and re-logging in seems to fix the problem. Other Timeline Views • See Inspect Screen and View Screen below Enter Fragment Code • Enter codes found and Accept • Will look online for video and download • If code is invalid, it gives an error. • Cautions - All of us downloading at the same time creates issues - If your internet connection goes down it gives you the same message as if the code is wrong Save • Saves sequence of clips in Timeline • Brings up link to Recently Saved Sequences Send Sequence - Allows you to enter an e-mail address and message to send your saved Timeline sequence to. - Shows Saved and brings up link to Recently Saved Sequences Inspect Screen – Accessed through link on top left • Medium size view of clips • Scrollable timeline • Click on picture of clip to play it • One a clip is playing, you can switch to the Arrange Screen and it will continue to play. View Screen – Accessed through link on top left • Largest view of clips • Plays your sequence on timeline • Test pattern appears for blank slots. • Test pattern also seems to appear when clips are in an unaccepted order. There is more than one order that plays all the clips. • Buttons rewind, skip to next clip, and stop. Recently Saved Sequences - Hanso Exposed, Sequence Display – Accessed from link under Save and Send Sequence • Opens in a new window. • Click continue to proceed. • Starts by loading your own sequence. Click View to watch. • Shows list of players who've recently saved sequences. - Click on a players' name in the list to load their sequence. Click continue to proceed. - Click View to see player's selected sequence. - Note that you can view clips that you have not yet found the glyph fragment for by viewing others' sequences. - The only way to return to list of Recently Saved Sequences is to use the Back button on browser toolbar or keyboard. • Shows # of clips loaded for selected player/total # of clips placed on player's timeline • A sequence may be shared by loading it, then copying and pasting the URL. Share Clip Email - The message sent by the system when you use the Send Sequence option LISTEN UP. ONE OF YOUR PALS, (sender's username), HAS BEEN HELPING ME PIECE TOGETHER THE TRUTH ABOUT THE HANSO FOUNDATION. THE VIDEO WE'RE PUTTING TOGETHER COULD BE THE KEY TO TAKING THEM DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL. HERE'S (sender's username)'S VIDEO SEQUENCE: (url of saved sequence) AND, HERE'S (sender's username)'S MESSAGE: (your message) LATER. RACHEL P.S. NEW TO THIS? WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING? CLICK HERE. http://stophanso.rachelblake.com Another Email from Rachel on August 22nd 2006 RACHEL HERE. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW -- THEY'RE AFTER ME... BUT, I'M STILL BREATHING. I LISTENED TO DJ DAN. I FEEL YOUR SUPPORT. I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO ME. YOU'RE DOING GREAT WORK WITH THE SRI LANKA VIDEO. KEEP GOING. FIND THE PIECES. PUT THEM TOGETHER AT WWW.HANSOEXPOSED.COM BUT THAT'S NOT WHY I'M WRITING. THE REASON I'M WRITING IS TO TELL YOU... SOMETHING'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN. PAY ATTENTION. HEAD TO WWW.APOLLOCANDY.COM TRUST ME. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. Another Email from Rachel on August 24th 2006 THE TIME HAS ARRIVED. IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TO WWW.APOLLOCANDY.COM... GO THERE NOW. FIND THE APOLLO BARS. THEN HEAD TO WWW.WHEREISALVAR.COM LET'S SHOW THE HANSO FOUNDATION WHAT THEY'RE REALLY UP AGAINST. YOU'VE WAITED A LONG TIME FOR IT... AND, I PROMISE YOU. THE TRUTH IS COMING. - RACHEL External Links HansoExposed HansoExposedFragments Blog LostARG Blog Planet Damien Lost Kodes Blog Matt The Pale's Fragment Listings Category:Official Websites Category:Websites